The Hunter's Wolf
by AnimeLover5125
Summary: Zero is on a hunt for three level E when he finds a wolf fighting the level Es the wolf has killed two and took a liking to him and seemes to understand humen words. What secerets is this white wolf hiding? Takes place a night before the first episod
1. Chapter 1

ok hello first story go easy on me. If it turns out funny I will try and fix it.

Disclaimer: I do not own VK I am just borrowing the characters, but I do own Akira the wolf.

Speaking out loud "hi"

Thoughts _that_

I looked down at the letter. "Kill the three level E down town by the old mill." "ahhhhhhh" _Hu what was that?! _

I ran past the deserted market place. I could here crashes in the distance. As soon as I got pretty close I took out Bloody Rose and looked around the corner.

"_What the heck?!!!" _As soon as I turned around the corner I saw a dog fighting two level E. I looked around the dog was pure white with sky blue eyes. I also saw a pile of dust a couples of feet away. "_Had this dog killed a level E by itself. No impossible but then who did?" _

The dog took a quick look at me seeing I wasn't a threat. It took a step back and lunged for the first level Es neck. The level E dogged. The dog still flying though the air bounced off of the building it was supposed to crash into and grabbed the level E on the neck. "Yelp!!" I smelt blood.

The level E had hurt the dog along its back. The dog quickly snapped his neck in. It jumped down from the level E as it turned into dust.

I new it couldn't kill the last one by itself so I aimed my gun at the leech and waited for an opening. The dog seemed to know I would help it so it leaped up at the level E and grabbed it on its cheek's and barked for me to shoot it when I had the chance. I quickly killed the blood sucker.

I froze as I felt eyes on me. I slowly turned around and looked at the dog. "Hey there" I said as I squatted down. It looked at me and sniffed the air ,and walked up to me. It sat at my feet and started waging its tail. I looked closer "uh" _"Wait it's a wolf. Ok so lets get this straight. I have a pure white wolf with blue eyes that kills level E like nothing and apparently likes me." _

I got up and started to walk away when I realized it was following me. " You can't come with me the chairman would flip. Besides you have an owner right?" To my surprise it shook its head from left to right.

"_I wonder if this dog can understand me. Maybe, no what am I thinking well it couldn't hurt to try." _" uh… can you under stand Japanese?" " _Baka of course it can understand me." _I looked up and the dog and it shook its head up and down.

" Ok you can come with me." It got up and barked and started to follow me. "But you need a name. How about Akira. It means the great huntress." "_Well that fits really well."_

A/N Just go with it I don't know what the name realy means.

"_man how am I suppose to explain this to the chairman. But I kind of like this dog, I mean wolf."_

Like it love just press the button plz Dose it feel rushed? RR Plz


	2. Chapter 2

Hi sorry the first chappy was so short but that was the Intro sorta thing. Well anyway Zero The disclaimer plz

Zero: No

Me: come on I could always make you go with Kaname

Zero: No…… AnimeLover dose not own VK she only owns Akira and the plot. Happy?

Me: yes extremely now on with the story.

Zero watched as the dog or rather wolf followed by his side not straying an inch. He was growing found of Akira. Even though he just met or rather took in he was already planning on making the chairman let him keep her. The wolf could already take care of itself.

Hunting wasn't a problem it was stealthy and it was the perfect companion for hunting level E. Akira, for some reason knew the beast ways to kill level Es.

"_Ok its time to see what this wolf knows. Lets see." _Zero decided to take a detour to a river that flowed into Cross Academy's pond. On the other side of the pond there were plenty of fish. The Akira sent him a questioning glance once he stood in front of the river.

"Uhhh" "_Ok how should I go about this. Should oh who cares!"_ "Akira, hunt!" The wolf stared in to the river with sharp attentive eyes. As soon as it spotted a fish near the surface it locked on and got in to jumping position. Zero looked in question at the dog.

"_It couldn't have possible know what I meant."_ The dog lunched into the air as soon as the fish jumped up in the air and chough the fish. It dived head first in to the river with the fish in her jaw. Akira swam up river to a good spot and pranced up to Zero and dropped the fish at his feet. Zero stared in aw as he watch the dog look up at him as to say what next?

"_This isn't normal no dog could have understood what I had wanted it to do!!" _Zero shook his head and bent down to the wolf level and patted its head. " You really are something aren't you.

As they were walking back to the Academy Zero was thinking of how to introduce the dog. He already had a plan but, how would Akira react to the chairman and Yuki.

He was pretty sure that Akira would follow his command to be friendly, but he still had his doubts. I mean he had only had the dog for less than a day.

" _Hm I wonder if Akira will attack the night class. Stupid blood suckers deserve it. _As they reached the gate to the school grounds Zero jumped over the gate. "_Now what will Akira do" _"Akira Jump the gate!"

Akira went back a few paces and started to run. In one swift lunge she cleared the gate. Zero shook his head " As to be expected." Even though he was just getting to know Akira he was expecting her to do incredible stuff.

He walked across the grounds to go see the chairman and report to him that the level Es were dead. He walked in and the chairman jumped on him " Zerooooooo your back." lucky for Zero he dogged the chairman , but then again who could forget the wolf right behind Zero.

"Zero since when did you get so fluffy. "grrrrrrrrr" The chairman looked up at Zero "Hu than who am I" He turned around to meet a pair of piercing blue eyes. The chairman scrambled to his desk and said " Zero how did the mission go and since when did you get a dog?

"Well for one thing she's a wolf and her name is Akira. She killed two of the level E by herself, and the last one she helped me kill." Zero stated with a hint of being proud.

" This wolf killed two level E. Well surly she had, wait you want to keep her?" The chairman said smirking.

" Yes and It is the perfect hunting partner and she listens to every command I say" Zero said as to make his example looked sown at the wolf that was waiting patently at his feet.

"Well if it attacks any of the day of night class it has to go and I want to see if this wolf will really listen to your every command."

"Deal" zero said

" Now tomorrow will be a test day to see if the wolf gets to stay."

Zero made his way up to his dorm and climbed into bed. Akira laid down on the floor and looked up. "Come on, on the bed."

Akira jumped up at the edge of the bed and fell asleep

The last thing Zero thought before he went to bed was "_tomorrow goanna be hell"_

A/N so did you like. three pages ya. They other will be at least 2 pages long. Plz RR thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Hi people I am happy I got my first person to put this story on Alert. Thank you AoiYume-sama. I am very happy.

YOU NEED TO KNOW THIS TO GET THE STORY ok this takes place the first episode of Vampire Knight. I know they skip to the end in the first episode but I have to do a little part of the day because Akira comes to class with zero. NO ONE and I mean NO ONE but the chairman know of Akira. Not even Kaname.

Zero woke up after a terrible night of sleep. He felt something worm at his face and realized that Akira was licking his face. He woke up fully when he realized that his alarm clock was beeping.

" What am I going to do. Ug!" Zero had decided that he would take Akira to class with him. The chairman had given him a note saying the dog had permission to go any were with Zero.

"Ok Akira listen up, I am only going to say this once because I feel stupid talking to a wolf in public. No hurting biting or snapping at anyone!" Akira gave a small woof as an answer.

Zero quickly got ready. He opened the door and walked down to the front of the boys[ Very choppy and nervously. He looked ridiculous] dorm and walked out in to the sun. Akira was making a funny growling noise from her chest and was showing her teeth. Zero looked at her in wonder.

Then it hit him she was laughing at him. " Stop laughing" he wisped in a serious tone knowing perfectly well she could hear and understand him. "_ what the heck I mean what dog laughs for god sake!!"_

Zero walked into class with Akira behind him. He placed the note in the teachers desk and walked up to his seat. Zero could her the whispers rising as more people came in. Most were saying things like " Oh my god is that a wolf. Since when did Zero have a dog." When Yuki walked in with Yori she gasp when she saw the wolf. Yori sat at the desk. Yuki seeing as they had five minutes till class hesitantly walked up to Zero. "A Zero is that a wolf?" Zero gave Akira a warning glance before replying. " Ya and.." he said in a voice that demist the subject.

The teacher walked and picked up the note from the chairman. You could see her eyes widen when she read it and looked up at Akira.

Unimportant person 1 "Umm sensei why dose Zero have a wolf???!!!"

"well I don't know but the chairman say it's ok but Zero will you please tell us why."

Zero just stared with a blank look on his face and said " Because" and shrugged it off. Akira let out a deep growl when everyone was still staring. The whole class jumped in there sits and turned around.

Akira looked quite pleased with herself and fell back asleep. Zero was not worried a bit about how she would do with the day class but, he was worried what she would do to the leaches.

The bell rang signaling classes would end.

A/N um the night class gets out like 15 minutes later in just this day because he has to answer Yuki's questions.

"Akira lets go." Zero was planning on telling Akira not to attack the night class in the woods so no one would think he was crazy talking to a wolf.

"Oi Zero hey wait!!" Zero saw Yuki running up to him.

" Yuki, what do you want." Zero was irritated at the moment for Yuki ruined his plans.

"uuumm well, you could start by telling me why you have 'it'. Akira not liked being referred to as an it turned her full attention on Yuki and growled with annoyance clear in her voice.

Zero looked down at Akira and said. " Yuki one her name is Akira, two she doesn't like other people that much and as to how I got her….. You'll see why I picked this wolf soon enough."

And with that he walked of with Akira at his heels.

Leaving a very confused Yuki behind. Zero walked to were the night class was going to come back. Fan girls had already started to gather at the sight. _"Oh well I guess ill have to see how Akira reacted to the vampires maybe she only kills level Es."_

That was when he noticed Akira was gone. He slowly turned around seeing two blue eyes in one of the surrounding trees. He raised an eye brow at her and she gave a woof and jumped out. How she got in there he had no idea. Yuki soon came as more and more fans came to see the night class. Akira was casing whispers.

" So the rumors are true Zero got a dog!!!" blah blah blah. Akira was looking at Yuki and me do are jobs. The crowd once again knocked Yuki over. Before I could do anything Akira was at her side licking her face and nudging her. Yuki was laughing say "it tickles stop ahhh ahhhhh!

Akira stopped and indecently went running up and down the sides of the boundary line barking and barking. She would growl at any one that would pas her imaginary line.

The day class girls were scared stiff. As soon as Akira got then to behave and shut up she went to my side and glared _'" wait glared I mean what freaking animal dose that!!!!"_ She looked up at me and I gave her a nod of approval. The day class was unsure whether or not to wait for there night class or keep an eye on Akira. I heard a few whispers. "gee Zeros animals are all from hell." "Ya I know what you mean he as white lily SP? "The demon horse and know the dog from hell".

Akira desisted to go back up in the tree and watch from the tree. The day class whispers about 'The dog from hell' were cut short when hey gates for the night class opened. As usual Aido had to have the first words.

"Hello every one! Did you dream of me." Aido went up to Yuki and stretched out his arms to hug her Akira took action. She pushed off from the tree she was in and flew strait to Aido. She graved him by the back of the collar of his shirt and made him stumble back a couple feet from Yuki.

" What the heck was that!!!" Akira was behind him and gave a low deep terrifying growl. Her back was arched and her teeth were bared. The night class and Aido gasp as they saw it was a dog that had stopped Aido from hugging Yuki.

Zero watch in amusement as the dog circled Aido. " Akira stop. As much as I would like to see you tear him up…" Zero looked at Aido as he said this.

Kaname looked up and said "Zero is this wolf yours?"

A/N ya done oooh what will happen to Aido well he survives but don't worry. What will Kaname do to Zero and Akira. OH and one of her secrets will be reviled next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ok I like picking on Aidou so he gets a small flesh wound but just in one of the this chappi. I need him to get it to show one of Akira's powers. Akira doesn't like Aidou that much cus he picks on Yuki and wants to kill Zero. She is hesitant of Yuki because she knows that she wasn't born human and that she is well you know a --------- --------. This will Be Very Short Sorry. **_

_**Jestie- Thank you for reviewing and yes Akira dose Kick But!!!**_

_**Enjoy!!!**_

"_**Zero is that wolf yours?"**_

" _**Yes and…" Zero said those two words with pure venom. " Well I trust that you can keep your wolf under control" Kaname had no idea that he had a wolf. For some reason the chairman had given him no warning. What made it worse is that he had to agree with the wolf actions for if it weren't for the wolf he would have scolded Aidou for his actions.**_

"_**Zero…. May I speak with you and the chairman about" Kaname paused and looked at the wolf not knowing its name.**_

"_**Akira" Zero added smirking Kaname doesn't know every thing now dose he.**_

"_**Well I suppose that we should head for class Yuki, Kiyuu take care." Zero turned to the fans "Get back to class before I personally unlash hell on you!!" The fans hightailed it out of there before he could keep up with his threat, for they new that he was capable of just what he said and more.**_

_**A/N I had to have Zero say that :p**_

_**Akira looked up at him as to say nice one. Zero looked back at her "lets go Akira" Zero was already beginning to understand Akira with the simplest things. If she wanted to hunt, go to the bathroom sleep, run, walk or ditch him well he just knew.**_

_**We Will now take a trip to Yuki patrolling right when she spots the day class students and no it will no be in her point of view. Then we will go back in time just before she gets bit by Aidou to Zero and Akira.**_

_**Yuki was walking on one of the lower roofs when she was thinking about Zero and Akira. "I wonder if the reason Zero likes Akira is because she doesn't like vampires. Ahhhhhhhh Zero is just to complicated to figure out."**_

**Yuki soon saw two day class students with a camera. "Hey you there. Get back to your classes its way past curfew." Yuki jumped down from the roof and onto a branch. As she let go she cut her hand.**

" **OK what's your names and classes." **

**Unimportant girl 1 "come on we were just going to take a few pictures."**

**Unimportant girl 2 " Ya miss perfect you just want them all to yourself!!" Yuki sweat dropped. One of the girls stood up. The other girl made a failed attempted and clutched her foot.**

" **uuuh Are you hurt ?!!! Are you bleeding!! No not good ok lets get you two out of here." Yuki well being Yuki was in a total panic.**

**There was a noise from the bushes. **

**In a second Yuki had her weapon in her hand. That's when Aidou came out. He talks blah blah blah blah. I don't remember that much to the part when he Adiou says " Yuki its you that's tempting me" Kain stood there bored. Aidou's eyes turned read with lust. He pulled Yuki's wrist up to his mouth. He reviled his fangs. The two day class girll studdered "vavavavava vampire!!!" He only only got to prik the skin on Yuki's wrist when a white blur yanked him back taking his fangs and his red eyes. **


	5. Chapter 5

I'm not getting a lot of good ideas so I might not post for like a month but I will prevail. { Triumphant music in the background} I also was 1 writers block 2 computer problems 3 I didn't want to. Ps Might start a second story. Also vote on my poles.

Previously_: He only got to prick the skin on Yuki's wrist when a white blur yanked him back taking his fangs and his red eyes._

_With Zero and Akira _

Zero was walking with Akira thinking of what happened with the night class. A smirk was on Zero's face. Akira on the other hand seemed to be on edge. Zero looked at her as a deep growl came from her.

"Vampire" She said to say. She jumped up on to a tree branch and took off running full speed as she jumped from branch to branch. Zero ran after her (On the ground of course) Zero could barely keep up with her. Akira looked at Zero with an apologetic expression. She ran thought the trees faster than the eye could blink.

Zero kept running he was shocked but just pushed himself faster. Zero new that she wasn't even close to running and full speed. _" How fast can that dog go. She wasn't even out of breath and yet she was still running. This dog is not normal."_

With Akira

Akira ran through the trees. She was right she had sensed a vampire and it was going to bite Yuki. She wasn't completely sure what to do. She looked back as she heard Zero. She looked at him. As to say stay I'm going in.

Aidou reveled his fangs. Akira backed up about two feet. Aidou's eyes turned red. Aidou leaned in for the bite. Yuk was panicking. Akira took the opening. She pushed off and graved on to Aidou's shoulder yanking him back.

Akira jumped off and then lunged again. Griping on to his left shoulder. She dug her teeth into his shoulder tearing the uniform. She pushed him down with shear force. Aidou was still in pure shock.

Kain was standing there looking surprised and bilking like a baka. Akira was growling as Aidou tried to struggle out of her grip. He stared to yell " Oiiii this dog can't even penetrate my skin. HA" Akira growled and dug deeper into Aidou making a light flesh wound on his shoulder.

Zero watched as Akira made the flesh wound. Aidou gasp. Zero walked out from his hiding place. He held out his bloody rose. Don't you dare try to bite Yuki ever again, or next time Akira and I will aim for death.

Kaname walked out "Zero please call your dog off. Even thought I do agree with your Akira."

"Akira that's enough." Akira jumped of Aidou. Aidou hand went to his shoulder. He graved it and said "Just what the hell is that dog." Kaname spoke up "Aidou just what do you mean by that?" Aidou lifted his hand off his shoulder " The dog has anti - Vampire teeth. Zero looked at Akira in question. She nodded her head.

Kaname looked at Aidou " Aidou when you say that do you mean to say Akira's teeth have a coating of anti vampire magic?"

Aidou got up slowly " Yes Kaname-sama. Its like a liquid coating its stronger than what the hunter associations use.

Kaname looked at Yuki "Yuki are you alright."

" ummm a hhhh hia Kaname sempi."

Kaname walked up to her " Were you bit?"

"No umm Akira stopped it from happening." Kaname turned to Zero and Akira. " Thank you. And Zero would you mind if I test the liquid on her teeth. I would like to know what kind of wolf has this rare ability. Don't you find it strange that this dog seams to be the perfect hunting dog.?

If you think of the odds you would start to think this wolf was some how modified or that this type of wolf was never discovered?"

Zero looked at Akira who was glaring at Kaname. She looked up at Zero and shut her eyes as if in pain. Zero spoke up " No you will not take or test Akira in any way. Although I don't know what she has these abilities she not a threat and as far as I'm concerned she has bin beneficial in almost all ways. She has protected the students agents the night class and hasn't hurt any vampire that was a threat to the students.

When she first saw the night class she didn't try to kill them. When Aidou was going to bite Yuki she protected her even thou she could have killed him she didn't. So as far as I'm concerned NOTHING will happen to this dog."

Kaname looked at Kain and Aidou " Well both of you will be punished Aidou, Kain."

Kain looked up "Kaname but I didn't do anything."

"Yes but you didn't do anything to stop Aidou." Kain sweat dropped. With that they left. Yuki when back to patrolling, as well as Zero. Zero was thing of what Kaname was saying earlier. _" Could Kuran be right. But if she was messed with wouldn't that person be looking for her. No Akira has to be a rare species that was never discovered. It makes more since. When patrol is over I'm going to do some research." _

Zero looked down at Akira " You really are a mysterious wolf. Demo I wish you cold answer some of my questions." _" Also why did she choose me. I'm going to turn into a level e some day so why. If she really hates vampires than she should have killed me long before. _

Zero walked to the boys dorm and walked to his dorm. He lazaly ( Is that a word O_o??) plopped himself on his bed. Akira took her place on the end of the bed and stared at him. " What Akira? What is it that you want me to know. Just what or who are you. Demo I still trust you.

Akira come here." Akira got up and walked over to the other side of the bed. She laid down and starred at Zero what she seamed to say. " Akira is it because you can't or won't tell me?" Akira looked down avoiding eye contact.

Zero gave up for tonight _"I'll just have to unlock this secretive wolf later. It feels like I've know her for my whole life, but it's only been two days." _And with that he fell asleep.

A/N wow that was like the longest wait I've ever done. I'mmm soooo sory for the wait I'm so mean write I know. Ok so plz R&R plz next chapppi will be hopefully up sooner Zero's Master will come in some later chapters what will he think of Akira.


	6. Chapter 6

Ya chapter 6 is up.

Zero walks in.

Zero: What are you so happy about.

AnimeLover: Chapter 6 is up and its going to be awesome!

Zero: …. Ok… Are you high?

AnimeLover: No but White lily is in this one and I love animals.

Zero: Himmm no still not interested. But can I find out what Akira is.

AnimeLover: ya that sorta comes up but only a little bit I mean it's only a hint one line that's it. Now since I haven't done a disclaimer for like 4 chapters. Ichiru disclaimer.

( Shoves Ichiru in to room.)

Ichiru: Wait I'm not even in the story yet. Besides how the hell did I get here!

(AnimeLover: Points to twirly portal.

Ichiru and Zero: Where the hell did you get that.

AnimeLover: How the hell should I know I'll send you back if you do the disclaimer.

Ichiru: AnimeLover doesn't own VK ( Runs into the portal.)

Zero: You know I think I should leave this place (Inches toward Portal)

AnimeLover: Pulls Zero by the back of shirt no you can't leave till the story is done.

Zero: (Muffled cursing!)

In Zero's Room

Akira had gone to sleep and Zero was wide awake. "_Just what is Akira. Why is she so odd. Is there something I'm not getting. Kuran seems surprised by her appearance." _

Zero thought about this until he fell asleep. Akira ( Who was not acutely asleep) starred at Zero with a blank stare. She smelled him and caught a slight sent of horses. She stared in confusion as she took in the faint smell of fresh hay and horses. She would have to investigate.

Akira soon feel asleep and unknowingly took her ' normal position' she was cradled in a ball at his side with her nose/ face at his neck. Just how she used to sleep with Zero.

Time Skip To Early Morning

Akira who was used to getting only a few hours of sleep got up around 3 in the morning. She was going to investigate the school. She had only been there for a 2 days but she still hadn't explored most of the school. She jumped off the bed and looked for a place to escape.

Two words open window. She looked at the possible exit and looked at how far down it was. Two maybe three stories down. She could make it. Being swift on her feet she jumped down from window ledge to ledge. After she reached the ground she sniffed the air. She picked up the sent of horses and started running to the barn.

Once she reached the barn she looked down the stalls and tried to find the horses sent that was on Zero. She came to a stop as she found White Lily. Lily looked at the White wolf she snorted. Akira came closer. After a competition of staring Akira walked into the stall and fell asleep next to Lily (who also fell asleep.)

With Zero

Zero woke up to find an empty bed. He shot up alarmed. "Akira." it came out more of a question. Zero got dressed quickly and walk out the door. He thought of the places she could be. _She couldn't be lost she was to smart for that. Wait why am I so worried!_

He shook his head and decided to go to the chairman's house/office. ( The home, where they eat and take showers.)

He walked in the house. Zero was greeted by Yuki and the Chairman eating breakfast.

Yuki saw Zero first. "oh Zero what are you doing here? Do you want something to eat?" The chairman noticed Akira was gone. "Zero where's Akira I went shopping and got toys, a bed, dog food, and and." The Chairman went on and on. Zero sweat dropped. He seriously doubted she would eat or touch any of the stuff he got.

" Never mind." Zero knew he shouldn't worry she survived level e attacks she would be just fine. He decided to go sleep a little longer before class. He headed to the stables. He walked over to Lily's stable and found Akira and Lily asleep next to each other. They quickly woke at the sight of Zero.

Akira yawed lazily before making room for Zero. "figures you two would get along." Zero Fell down on some hay and crashed.

Time Skip Valentines Day

The school still hadn't gotten over the fact that Zero had a wolf. They spread rumors the at the dog was some supper dog specially trained to find them at night. They never had the courage to talk to Zero and Yuki clamed he just showed up with Akira one night.

Yuki new how he got her but they would keep the vampire thing to themselves. Kaname was very interested in Akira. He always kept an eye on her when the crossed over to the school. He was positive that once he had this dog figured out she would make a very nice pawn maybe even a rook.

" Everyone go to your class rooms!" Yuki yelled a girl was climbing the wall to give the night class her chocolate. " I have to give them my chocolates!" She said. She fell

" Look out!" ( ya great advice Yuki but it would be better if it was BEFORE she fell."

Out of no were Zero saved the girl. Akira who was with him look bored and annoyed. " Thank you Kiriyuu." Akira started growling

"How many times do I have to tell you. The night class doesn't leave there dorms in the day. If you want to give them your chocolate you have to wait until after class when they cross over." Akira barked as to add effect.

In The Chairman's Office.

"I know that It's Valentines day and I also realize that the school is buzzing with excitement. But there is also and increase that something will happen to expose the night class. So I want you two no three to be extra careful. You are the three guardians of the school." Yuki shot her hand up in the air " Yes sir!"

Zero spoke up "That's why I think it would be better to ban the stupid thing. And what third guardian?"

The Chairman got all goofy again. " Why Akira of course I think that since she got she has been doing the job of a perfect so I (he pulls out a big perfect badge to go around her neck..) make her the third perfect. He tried to put it on her but she step sided closer to Zero so that the Chairman was laying face down on the ground

" Well (he said getting serious) If we banded It, it would only cause a riot it's best to give them an outlet. And after all. All of my little vampire are too cute to resist. Such dear little creatures. I could never stand to keep them from there devoted fans."

Zero and Akira were glaring daggers at the Chairman. " 'Don't praise those vermin scum to my face' is what Zero and Akira are thinking. Umm Here father a Valentines present. Here Zero"

The Chairman was all happy. Zero looked up " One free slave coupon it's the same as elementary."

Yuki frowned " So sue me!" And with that they went to class. Akira trailing behind Zero laughing silently at the two and how Zero different Zero had become from when she new him.

AnimeLover: I didn't want to end it here but it was one in the morning. Also I found out what her name means. a common Japanese given name. There are several Kanji for Akira. One popular Kanji is 明 which means "bright", "intelligent", or "clear". Though Akira is normally used to name males, it can be a female name as well. I'm glad it can be used as a girls name. She is a girl to let you know. And I will now start to follow the manga in it's proper order. Sorry for taking long to update but none was reviewing. But now I will continue!

Zero: that was long. What took you so long to update Akira and I were in reruns the whole time. (Stress mark)

Akira : (growls in agreement.)

AnimeLover: Gosh, sorry but this in my fan fiction and I can make your lives Hell grrrr.


	7. Chapter 7

AnimeLover: Hi this time we Zero is going to ride a skateboard not yet but sorta.

Zero: Now this is getting interesting.

AnimeLover: Just wait till your Sensei comes. That is when the real fun starts. Hehehehe Disclaimer Zero!

Zero: (sweat drop) AnimeLover doesn't own Vampire Knight or I would be with a Blue hared girl named Aya. WTH!

AnimeLover: By the way thank you to all that review last chapter! I will now start to reply!

Darkangel1994: She dose fit him perfectly. And no she doesn't turn in to a human I mean she slept next to Zero that would be weird if she were a human girl and if she were a guy oh god no!

Batman91939: Thanks I will update much sooner even if I have to force myself!

Pri- Chan 1410: I hate it when Kaname dose that too but I have to keep him in character so Akira can surprise the hell out of him.

Jestie Kiriyuu: Thank you Kaname sucks and Akira loves Lily because there " Both demons from Hell"

LizDaKILLER: Thank you very much.

Chapter 7

Yuki had just woken up and stretched " aww only one more class."

"The class is getting restless." Yori stated. "Oh Yori aren't you giving someone chocolates?" Yuki asked

"No I can't be bothered." she replied.

"Really not even to the night class?"

"To be honest I prefer the day class to the night class. What about you Yuki?"

"Ummm I'm not either"

" Yuki I can see the bow." By that time Akira had gone to Yuki's side and was nudging the bow.

"so who are you giving it to obviously it's not for the guy glaring daggers behind us." Akira was laughing in her dog way.

" YOU'RE A PERFICT AND YOUR GOING TO GIVE THAT TO HIM!"

Zero and Yuki were standing at the gates to the moon dorm. Yuki was yelling at people to get back behind the gates. Akira was by Zero's side looking up at him.

"Ok everyone get in line!" as the doors opened Yuki explained the rules while Zero looked bored. Akira was looking around and sniffing the air. A habit she picked up after living on her own.

"It means a lot to the girls so stay serious. Ok start!" Yuki proclaimed. Aidou ran to the girls " Mine Their All Mine!"

Akira let a low growl out. Along with Kaname's warning " Aidou remember your manners."

He froze " Yes dorm leader Kuran."

Akira started walking up and down the lines moderating the Night Class. (A/N I didn't know if I should capitalize it.) Akira went to Zero's side board and tired from the sleepless nights.

Akira could here people giving there gifts to the night class.

"uuu Kuran please except this." and many other people until he said 'sorry I can't hold any more.' Yuki who was pushing back Kain's complaining fans looked at Kaname who was leaving. "Thank you for every thing Yuki" Kaname said. "Sure." she replied. _"Oh shoot no he's leaving I lost my chance" _She thought. All of the sudden she was pushed over by the squealing fan girls. Knocking her chocolate out too.

Akira trotted over to the fallen chocolate. She picked it up by the ribbon and walked over to Zero. Zero rose an eyebrow but took the chocolate and threw it. Akira barked and Zero shouted "Oi Kuran you dropped this one."

Yuki cried out in surprise "Zero Akira hu when hey!" Kaname looked at it " I accept thank you Yuki. And thank you Akira for giving it to Zero." Kaname had a plan to get this dog to trust him then use her to protect Yuki from other Vampires. That girl could get into so much trouble.

Akira looked at Kaname suspiciously and glared with piercing blue eyes that looked like he could see right through him. _" Hmm getting this wolf to trust me will take much more trouble than I thought. I did research she could be an Artimis wolf but they didn't listen to humans they killed any Vampires they could find. Besides they are extinct." _

Yuki started yelling " How dare you two just give it to Kaname like that. I could kill you both right now!" Akira sweat drop at the two of them because most of her anger was directed towards Zero. She was a wolf after all.

" Well you were going to wimp out right now Akira and I saw you! Oww!"

She pouted "He probably didn't want it anyway. He belongs with the night class. The thing he see's must be so different from what I see." Akira sensing her distressed and sad emotions jogged over and gave her a playful push in the leg and started pulling on her skirt to get back to work.

Aidou put his arm around a girls solder and asked " so what's your blood type?" Akira with her sharp hearing heard this and swiftly turned around to run toward Aidou's direction. She pounced and knocked him to the ground so that she was on top of him only centimeters from his face. She growled low and deeply. She barred her teeth. Aidou was in pure fear. Yuki ran up.

" Aidou what do you think your doing that's not allowed!" Akira sensed Zeros pain and followed Zero while Yuki told Aidou off.

Zero clumsily made it to a building with Akira at his side. He huffed as he couldn't go any farther. He banged his hand against the wall " I know your there come out whoever you are."

It was the girl from earlier. " I wanted to tank you for this morning and since your suppose to thank people with chocolates today. Here I made them myself." He new he could lose control " go away forget about it." Akira saw her masters struggle and growled and barked at the girl scaring her until she ran away.

Zero walked a few feet before collapsing at a window curtain Akira laid down by his side with her head on his lap. The Chairman walked out to find Zero and Akira on the ground. Zero resisting the urge for blood. " Zero why do you keep doing this to yourself you can deny it all you want but that's not going to help."

Zero huffed " Shut Up!" Akira flinched and stood up on guard. He shuddered violently as Akira whined and touched him softly touching him with her nose.

"Zero if you drink this the pain will stop." Akira looked at it warily. She realized what it was and growled before turning her attention to Zero.

" What is it?" Zero asked The Chairman sighed You know what it is." He knocked it out of the Charmin's hand before saying never. The Chairman sighed. He looked at Akira " Zero you can't do this to your self. You won't be able to keep it up much longer. And even so Akira would have sensed it by now so why hasn't she attacked you." Akira stood protectively over Zero. She growled making the Chairman back up.

Zero needed to take a shower. He got up after the chairman left. He got pants on his shirt draped over his back and slid down were Yuki found him. Akira watched as Yuki cheered Zero up. Akira looked fondly at the two. She liked Yuki but her aura was off.

Her eyes widened as she saw Yuki pick up a blood tablet.

That night Zero's dorm room. And Zero will ride a skateboard!

Zero crashed after another night of perfect duty. Akira jumped up on the bed. Zero patted her head. He sighed " I will never get you." _" I still don't get why she hasn't attacked me. If I attack someone will she stop me or will she let me?" _Akira barked. She put her tail in the air and her paws on the ground. She barked playfully again. She tugged on his uniform. Come on hurry she seemed to sat. zero got up and followed her to the door. He opened the door and she started to pull his uniform as to hurry him. She ran off with Zero trailing behind. She ran to the Chairman's living quarters and scratched at the door till Zero opened it. She ran in sniffing. She when to 3 or 4 rooms till she came back with a rope and a skateboard in her mouth.

The Charmin started yelling "oi Akira what are you doing that's a skateboard oh Zero hello. " Zero rose an eyebrow at Akira " I don't know Chairman I don't know."

" Zero did you have a skateboard when you were younger?"

Zero vaguely remembers skateboarding with Ichiru. " hmm ya."

The Chairman smiled " Why don't you go into town and take Akira and the skateboard. I needed to get something's for tomorrow any way so here 's the list." With that he shoved them out the door

Akira looked at him with a mischievous glint in her eye. He sweat dropped _"Oh kami __I'm screwed." _

AnimeLover: Ya done whe it's a long one to!

Zero Akira: Ya but it sucked.

AnimeLover: ( Sweat drop) uhh ya well anyway review plz!


	8. Chapter 8

AnimeLover: Konichiwa Mina! I back and this took longer than last time but we finally get to see Zero skateboard! I had a rellllly hard time writing this so I'm not surprised if this took a week to write. All right now for a change. Aidou disclaimer.

Zero: didn't you hate him. Where is he any way?

AnimeLover: Well I like to pick on him (sweat drops) I don't hate him. Annnyyy wayyyy I would like to reintroduce the twirly portal woooo. ( Pulls Aidou out of twirly portal. Disclaimer plz.

Aidou: What the heack wait. No were am I.

AnimeLover: honestly JUST DO THE DARN DISCLAMER.

Aidou: AnimeLover dose not own VK but she does own Akira the wolf.

AnimeLover: now for the people who reviewed.!

Jestie Kiryuu: Thank you for reviewing every time. And I will not revile for I have no clue what I'm going to do at that part. J

Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-sempai: wow you have a long name. I don't like Kaname that much ether bleh. There will be more of Akira and Lily because I think there personalities are perfect for each other!

Pri-Chan 1410 : I haven't decided whether she will be able to help because in the manga he's fine after season 2 but I am thinking about it!

AnimeLover: Alright that done so on with the story!

Zero looked at the outside of the gates to Cross Academy. Skateboard and rope in one hand list in the other. " How did I get myself into this." he glared at Akira " I blame you just so you know." Akira gave him a toothy grin. Zero put the skateboard down. " I only remember riding with Ichiru 5 years ago. And he wants me to ride with a wolf pulling me." Zero swore this was for the Charmin's own entertainment.

Zero got on the skateboard. He let one end of the rope fall to the ground. Akira picked up the end of the rope and started to pull Zero along. Akira sped up every now and then careful that he wouldn't fall off.

Once they reached the edge of tow Zero stepped of the skateboard.

He stared at Akira and shook his head. _" I can't believe I did that and enjoyed it." _

Since the chairman only wanted two or three thing from a store at the edge of the tow Zero decided to test Akira. " Stay here while I go to the store. Got it?" she barked with the rope still in her mouth. Zero rolled his eyes and walked of to the store.

After buying things that Zero didn't even new existed he found Akira in the exact same spot that he left her. She was laying down with her head on her paws and her eyes closed. She opened one eye and stared at Zero. He shook his head at her behavior. He got back on the skate board and grabbed the rope. They returned home in no time with Zero deep in thought.

Zero lay in bed with Akira next to his side. He felt comfortable with the extra warmth. He quickly fell asleep.

Zero's dream/memory

5 years ago with Zero , Akira, Ichiru, his master and parents.

" Akira come here Ichiru and I want to try some thing," a white wolf with blue eyes and two tails, came trotting up to Zero and every one. Ichiru held a rope that was split in two at the end ( its one piece of rope with a slit in it so two people can hold the ends.) Zero held two matching skateboards. It was right after there birthdays and they had gotten skateboards. Their master had suggested getting Akira to pull them.

Akira ran up to them and waited as the put a harness on her. They slipped the rope threw the loop and tied it. " hey Zero won't it be too hard for Akira to pull both of us and the same time?" Ichiru asked. Their parents laughed there mother spoke up " I don't think that Akira will mind. Twin tails are much stronger compared to normal wolves." There master lit a cigar " This will also help with your balance and Akira's endurance when it comes to the more complex vampire hunter training."

Zero and Ichiru got on their skateboard. " go Akira!" the twins said at the same time. Akira got the message and slowly started to pull them. She got faster and faster till they were going a atleast 25 miles per hour. They struggled to keep their balance while Akira had no intention of slowing or tiring if anything she speed up.

While the twins were being pulled around like crazy the adults were discussing Zero and Akira. And yes Zero could hear them talking about Akira and himself this is he memory dream isn't it. (I don't know Zero's parents names so I'm just going to say Zero's mom or Ichiru's dad or vice versa.)

Some times I wonder if the dog ever runs out of energy." Zero's dad said shaking his head. " Wolf hun wolf" Zero's mom recalled when the wolf pup first showed up and growled every time someone called her a dog. " Still that wolf is so weird understands Zero perfectly." his dad replied. "Akira could be a very dangerous enemy" Toga continued, " Still twin tail wolves are rare and even more rare to pick a master. They are natural enemies to vampires and have a bond with the Kiryuu clan. Only those in the clan know about them and of course some trusted hunters. Though it's next to impossible to think that a twin tail would pick a hunter twin to be it's master no, excuse me, partner."

Zero's dad sighed " Once Zero becomes a hunter with Akira by his side he will be the most feared vampire hunter ever born. Of course with Akira's various powers such as sensing vampires for miles and what level they are to almost lighting speed and flexibility. It's almost a crime to have a partner that good. Plus living as long as their partner insures that they won't die for a long time."

They heard a crash and saw Zero and Ichiru intertwined after losing balance and crashing in to each other, with of course Akira laughing at them in her wolfy way.

"SHUT UP AKIRA!" both twins yelled at the wolf which only caused her to laugh harder with her rolling on the ground in a puppyish way."

End dream

Zero woke up in shock a million thoughts ran thorough his head but the only thing he could say was " WHAT THE HELL!"

AnimeLover: I didn't want to stop here so on with the story!

Zero looked at Akira who was by his side immediately. _" Akira doesn't have two tails no way that was a dream right it couldn't have been real."_ He brought his hand to his neck. " a Twin Tail hu." Akira's ears perked up. Did he, no he couldn't have. Akira was hoping he would say it again. Zero gasped as words entered his mind. Twin Tails. Natural enemies to vampires. A strong bond that they shared with the Kiryuu's. Many abilities, when perfected rivaled that of a pureblood. Tho Akira's kind was never fond of humans they liked to protect them. The vampire's started a war killing most of there young as to see a new generation would never be granted life. The bond they share with the Kiryuu clan started during that period of time.

Zero clutched his head as the information flooded into his head. He couldn't make out some of the information or rather memories. His head hurt as the words left his mind. _" Twin tails are natural enemies to vampires but Akira doesn't have two tails. Kuso! _

Zero looked at his clock. Almost time for school. He glanced at Akira who was staring up at him with sad eyes. He would have to ask the Chairman about these 'Twin Tails' after school. He would wait tho. Something was telling him if he told the Chairman he would tell Kaname about it and that would never be a good idea.

Kaname would try to use Akira if she was a Twin Tail. If she was, her powers would supposedly rival his own making her a threat causing him to find a was to dispose of her.

He would have to find out about these Twin Tails on his own.

AnimeLover: So I think I did good at the end it was epic in my opinion.

Zero: hmm that was actually really good for your first story.

AnimeLover well any way review plz and by by for now!


	9. Chapter 9

Zero: were AnimeLover?

Yuki: I don't know but I'm here.

Zero: Hey ANIMELOVER WE CAN'T START THIS CRAPPY STORY WITH OUT YOU!

AnimeLover: god you don't have to yell. Now hello people and that you for your time. Well as you know one manga is closing but fortunately for me I don't use one manga any more I use and . This may be a long chapter because I didn't know when to end it.

Zero: AnimeLover dose not own VK she only owns Akira the Twin Tails and the plot.

AnimeLover: Now for the people who review!

Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempi: Yes she is. I lover her thank you for reviewing!

Pri-Chan 1410: Thank you well this is a long chapter but it doesn't have a lot about her past .

Jestie Kiriyuu: The memory was real and every this will start to make sense when Toga comes.

Vamp. DanI: Thank you (Sorry about your name my word wouldn't let me fix it)

Next day After School.

Zero walked out of his seat. " Yuki we're going to start discipline committee duties. So hurry up and join us when you done with supplementary classes."

Akira trailed after Zero. He looked as pale as he did 4 years ago. Akira growled. She smelled the night class. Akira arched her back slightly as Kaname walked up to Zero. " How odd Kiryuu Yuki isn't with you to day?"

" She has supplementary classes, Kuran."

" Kiryuu how are you nowadays?" Zero's eyes widened. Akira bared her teeth and growled. Kaname had gone to far.

" Akira, Kiryuu take care." With that he walked off.

Akira walked with Zero to an outside hall. Akira's ears twitched.(A/N for some reason I keep picturing Inuyasha's ears)

She would go on patrol for Zero and let him sleep. She urged him toward the buildings and ran off to go patrol.

They had been attacked by the night class so she wanted to be sure that there weren't any waiting for an ambush. Then she would go back to normal patrolling.

With Zero

Akira nudged me towards a building. She was going to go on patrol for me. I had been getting a lot more sleep with Akira helping. She would usually fall asleep during lessons and she didn't get in trouble. Must be nice to be a wolf.

With Akira

Akira was near the moon dorms and made sure they went to the dorm. She looked at the vampires from the window Kaname wasn't there. She would check if he was with the Chairman. That was when she sensed it. Zero was having another attack. She ran as fast as she could. She was almost there when she smelt Yuki's blood. Kuso!

Zero must have attack Yuki, and she wasn't there to stop him.

She ran up the stairs to find Zero pulling away from her neck. She went in front of Yuki. She started barking at Zero to snap him out of it. Zero's eye's widened in realization of what he just did.

"Yuki I'm sorry." Yuki looked up in shock " Akira, Yuki I…"

Akira turned around well, she found Kaname Kuran. He walked up the stares. " Yuki?" Yuki turned him as well. "Ka Kaname!"

Kaname took Akira's place in front of Yuki. Akira realizing his intentions. Jumped in front of Zero in a protective manor.

"So you've finally fallen to a blood thirsty beast, Zero Kiryuu."

Akira growled she arched her back. She would not let anyone hurt Zero. Kaname looked at Zero then to Akira. " Even though he is something you despise and he drank the blood of a human you still protect him." His eye's narrowed. " You didn't even stop him. You let him drink Yuki's blood."

Yuki rushed in front of Zero and Akira, surprising her making her take a step back. "Don't Kaname!" She fainted into Zero's arms his eyes widened. "Yuki!"

Kaname took Yuki in his arms. "Yuki's blood, was it really that delicious?" Kaname took Yuki away to the Chairman. Akira knew Yuki would be fine. She looked at Zero. "Akira It's not your fault. Akira, can you.. Go with Yuki and watch over her. I'll clean up. Don't worry, I just." He looked at her with pleading eye's. Akira barked and trotted of towered the smell of Yuki and Kaname.

She pushed the door open. "Kaname I'm fine and Akira didn't let Zero bite me." Akira walked in as Yuki said this.

Kaname looked at Akira then to Yuki. "Would you care to explain Yuki?" "H Hai Kaname. Well Akira wasn't there. She was most likely patrolling for us." Kaname interrupted " Sorry Yuki but patrolling for you what do you mean by that?"

"Well since Akira has a good sense of smell, she's fast, and she can protect the student if a night class student came. She patrols our routes and shows us the day class students that were out the next morning. So we won't fall asleep." She put a finger on her chin in thought. " I mean she can sleep in class so it doesn't matter. Oh she was probably doing that when Zero bit me. So Kaname-sempi Akira would have stopped him. But she wasn't there." Kaname looked at Akira in thought _"Why didn't she attack him. She hasn't know him long enough to get that emotionally attached to him so why?" _" I see Yuki sorry Akira that I suspected you."

The Chairman took that time to walk in " Kaname could you go to the classroom for a while? The Night class is getting restless with the sent of blood in the air. Akira oh I didn't see you. I took Zero and got him calmed down. You don't have to worry about Yuki she'll be fine." Kaname left and Akira soon followed to go to Zero's room. She stopped in front of his door. It open a crack. He must have left slightly opened it for her. She opened it with her nose and closed it she found Zero in the bathroom soaking wet.

She went over to his side and laid down. His gaze slowly fell upon her. "Why?" it was barely a whisper. She looked up at him and put her head in his lap. She gave him her full attention and waited patiently for him to continue. "Why didn't you attack me when I bit Yuki? Why?" She whined his voice was so pained. It killed her to see him like this.

"His hand went to her head as his gaze retuned to the ceiling. He gently rubbed her head till he felt slightly at ease. He got up. "Let's go to bed."

Akira followed him to bed where he wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in her fur. He found some peace of mind and silently fell asleep.

The Next Morning

Akira woke early to find Zero looking deep in thought he seamed to be debating whether or not to do something. She would leave him alone. She would visit Lily she hadn't seen Lily in a while. She jumped out the window ( so she wouldn't bother Zero to open the door.) and started to run towards the barn. She found Lily restlessly fidgeting in her stall. She walked in to the stall and curled up in the hay. So she wasn't the only one to be feeling restless this morning. It past time for class when realization hit her. Zero! She had to get Yuki she could stop him.

She ran full speed out of the barn and ran straight toured the class. She burst though the doors to find Yuki running out of her seat. "Akira let's go!" She ran close to Yuki. They reached his room and Yuki burst through the door with Akira right behind her.

"Zero!" Yuki jumped on him "**What the hell are you doing**!"

He looked away "Nothing." Akira growled nothing, nothing BS!

"Liar you took the safety latch off the gun."

"Why did you two come here?" Zero flipped them so that Yuki was lying on the bed. Can't you hear it? The sound I made when I was sucking your blood? While that sound is running through my ears you'll never be safe around me. So be careful." With that he left. Akira looked at Yuki as if to say "Go after him!" Yuki ran after him Akira at her side.

"Wait! If you don't stop I'll shoot." Akira looked at her and thought 'really! Yuki weren't we just trying to stop him from shooting himself. Baka!'

A/N I mean honestly I never got hat part.

Akira was sent back to reality when she saw Zero putting Bloody Rose up to his neck "Next time I attack someone I might really kill them."

Akira watch as Zero practically told Yuki to kill him. She would not never ever let him die ever!

"Next time I attack some one Yuki shoot me and Akira if you're the only one there kill me with your teeth." He walked away and Yuki ran and hugged him from behind.

" I didn't know any thing then but, we've been together for four years. I'm not scared of you. I'll stop there from being a next time. And even if it dose happen again I won't let you do it. I'll stop you."

Akira was happy Zero had someone by his side but she had a strange feeling about this. She knew this was well she didn't know what but she would find out.

Time Skip Zero Being pulled to the chairman's room by Yuki.

Akira watched as Yuki pulled Zero to the Chairman's room. "Chairman we have something to say."

The Chairman was all giddy that was a very bad sign.

"You've come just in time to see the new night class uniform for Zero!" yup defiantly a bad thing.

Zero slapped the Chairman. Akira gave a wolfy grin when he did that.

" Anyway Yuki you had something to say?"

" We know Zero can never be as he was before. But Akira and I will never let Zero go to the night class."

The Chairman sighed your right we still need Akira and Zero as a perfect. Besides Akira would probably attack the night class when put under pressure with so many vampires in one room. Yuki put this bracelet on. Zero cut your finger." Akira had a stress mark 'weren't we supposed to try and stop Zero from killing himself NOT ENCOURAGE IT!

He cut his finger and the Chairman put the blood on the bracelet. Akira knew what was coming next. She smirked in her dog way. This was going to be fun. "What did you just do. Akira smirking like that is never a good sign!" Zero yelled. Akira wagged her tail how right he was Oh how right he was.

" This is a type of vampire hunter magic. This bracelet and tattoo perform a spell.

Yuki put the bracelet to his tattoo and bada bing Zero was laying on the floor all nice and trapped. Akira was rolling on the floor laughing like a wolf . Zero looked at her " Shut up stop laughing!"

The Chairman explained that it only immobilizes him. And they had to keep Zero's identity a secret. The Chairman leaned down.

" And if you realllllyyyy have the urge for blood don't hesitate to drink mine." Zero got up and started to beat the crap out of the Chairman as Yuki tried to hold him back. Akira couldn't hear the rest of the conversation as she was laughing to hard."

Yuki left for some reason while Zero talked to the Chairman about something boring. After awhile Akira got a very bad feeling something bad was happening to Yuki. And she was positive it had something to do with the night class. She started to barked. After getting Zero's attention she gave his shirt a good tug and took off running. Zero ran after Akira something was up and it was most likely about the vampires. Akira ran following Yuki's sent. And sure enough it lead straight to the night class dorm. She jumped the gate not waiting for the weird gate guy to give permission.

Zero opened the door to the dorms to find Yuki talking to Kaname. Akira was sure he heard the end of the conversation. "Go back to the world of the day now Yuki."

Time Skip Fiscal ED

Zero lay down under a tree with Akira he was still wondering what a twin tail was. He had gone through the Chairman's books but he still hasn't found any thing.

Akira's ears twitched. She heard horses. She looked at Zero and nudged him. He sighed "Don't disturb my nap."

Akira watched as Zero flipped the rains around and coolly stopped Lily. Akira went up to Lily and touched noses. Akira listened as the day class guys praised Zero. Her ears twitched as she heard Yuki coming.

He talked with her for awhile about Lily than lead her to the barn Akira running beside him.\

Time Skip Town

"ahhh it's been so long since I've gone for a walk and it's Akira's first time too." Akira, who was currently sniffing benches and the side walk was wagging her tail in contentment.

Akira would run and sniff waiting outside of stores. They went into some people wanting to pet her. The first time it happed zero didn't know what to do.

_Flashback_

Akira, Zero, and Yuki were walking to their first store when two young girls came up with there mom and dad. The first one spoke.

"Umm excuse me but we were wondering if we could pet your doggy?"

Zero looked at them then to Akira she let out a small woof.

"Sure." the two girls screamed in excitement. They literally jumped on Akira and started talking.

"Isn't she cute."

"Ya her fur is really soft."

This happened many times. Yuki told Zero what was left for them to get. Akira watched as Yuki dragged Zero over to a café.

Akira was actually allowed in the café. " Come on Zero you should eat something."

"I wanted to eat shiro raman. SP? Akira sweat dropped Zero always did like raman. She listened as they talked about Ichiru. That night. Akira growled at the thought.

Two girls came up "Umm excuse me we were wondering if you were cross academy students. I'm right no wonder you seem different than other people." Akira growled She would not have Zero compared to those leaches.

Zero walked out side. Akira stayed with Yuki so she would be safe.

After 5 minutes she sensed a level E. She ran out of the café no doubt Zero had sensed it. She ran harder to find him or the Level E. Which ever one she found first.

AnimeLover: Holy gee that was long. Don't get used to chapters this long. I wrote this in two days god.

Zero: hmmm c it sucked I didn't get to kill any vampires and I attacked Yuki.

AnimeLover: Well review plz. Zero's master is coming in 2 or 3 chapter. So stay tuned.


	10. Chapter 10

AnimeLover: Hello long time no see. I have no good reason for the big time gape in between chapters except for the fact I'm lazy. Now since Zero isn't here were going to have Takuma do the disclaimer.

Takuma: Hello good morning/night/afternoon when ever your reading this story. I'm here to tell you AnimeLover don't own VK she only owns Akira the twin tails and the plot. And now I take my leave byby!

AnimeLover: Well that was a long disclaimer. Ehhhh to enthusiastic for me. We need Zero. Well any way now for the people who review.

Pri-Chan 1410- He's my Zero and yes it is her job to protect that silly emo vampire/vampire hunter.

Saiyan Danika- Well I didn't know how to put her grin in so it just came out as Wolfy Grin.

Sasu Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai- Thank You

Jestie Kiryuu- I never got it ether and you think he would have kept walking so he could die at his beloved Yuki's hand.

Akira ran following instinct and her nose. She took an abrupt left when she smelt Yuki's blood. She noticed that the level E's aura was in the same area. She ran fast enough so she got there just in time to witness Zero saving Yuki. She bared her teeth she hadn't killed a Level E in a long time.

Zero smirked as he moved his head slightly to the right. He felt the wind go passed his head as Akira jumped over his shoulder and lung after the Level E.

She skillfully grabbed the Level E's neck and smashed him into the old wall, crushing his neck at the same time. Akira jumped back and watched as the Level E stumbled a few steps before turning to dust.

Yuki looked in aw " uh" Zero looked to see Takuma and Shiki.

" See they didn't need us at all." Shiki lazily said. Takuma looked at the Level E's remains "Wow Zero Akira sure does know how to kill vampires. In fact is a little scary."

Yuki who was clueless " Ichijou and Shiki senpai what are you doing outside."

" Yuki please treat that wound it will excite our senses our noses are very sensitive you know."

Akira growled as they all started to look away. Her ears twitched as she hear a familiar voice. " ants?" She gave a look of confusion and walked toward Zero and the others.

Akira sweat dropped as she looked at the food the chairman made. She wouldn't want to eat that and she had been living off of rabbits and deer for 4 years.

"Akira don't think I forgot about you too!"

Crap

He placed a dog bowl filed with well she didn't know what.

" Liver with steamed veggies and with a milled sauce mixed together to create a wonderful protein filled dog dinner."

Zero looked at Akira then to the chairman then back to Akira.

"She's not going to eat that."

Yuki sweat dropped "I think Akira's full from the stuff she ate today."

The chairman had Anime tears come down his face. Akira left the room and decided to wait for them by the door outside. As she left she heard the Chairman She waited for Yuki and Zero she knew Zero wouldn't let Yuki go to the Moon dorm at night. When they walked out Akira followed them to the moon dorms.

Akira sweat dropped as they passed the gate guard, where did the Chairman find this one?

She growled as Yuki and Zero took out there weapons. "Here to welcome us vampires?"

Akira growled towards the direction of the party. There were a lot of vampires she would have to be on guard.

She followed the vampires to Takuma's party. She felt uneasy with so many vampires. She was surrounded this couldn't end well. She felt like falling when she saw Ichijou all prepy. He's more like a human than a vampire Akira thought.

Akira looked at Ichijou funny when he requested Yuki kiss him.

"About that vampire why did you kill it just what was that vampire?" Akira figured it wasn't a coincident she wanted to know why too.

She glanced at Zero when they talked about the level Es. She knew this would be a painful topic for him. He was descending down the pyramid after all.

"They killed the level E at my order. Yuki why didn't you report this to the Chairman?"

Akira let her mind wonder to the forest. She wasn't sure who but some one was out there. Was it Toga, she had heard him earlier.

She turned her attention to Kaname when she heard her name.

"Coming to this place along with Kiryuu-san and Akira."

Akira stared in astonishment as Kaname sat down on a couch/loveseat(Whatever it is he sits on) that was made for someone with power. These people just can't get enough of themselves and their precious purebloods can they Akira thought.

Akira followed Yuki and Zero up to the steps. She looked around to see Takuma being all sparkly and the rest of the night class bored.

Zero POV sort of.

Zero watch Akira she wasn't panicky like he expected but she was defiantly on guard. She looked around and toward the forest area. (You know the place with a lot of trees I'm just going to make that the forest sorry to confuse you.) Was something out there? They walked up stares when Kuran called Yuki to sit down with him. She tried to refuse but being Yuki she sat down. Akira rolled her eyes. Zero didn't fail to catch that and rose an eyebrow.

Akira looked up at him and cocked her head to the left. She looked at Yuki when she gasped. Akira mentally laughed at Yuki's embarrassed face when Kaname pulled Yuki into him.

AnimeLover: Not really a good ending. I was going to end it with Zero running off or toga but I'm too lazyJ

Zero: Too Lazy! You haven't

Updated for months what the heck were you thinking.

Yuki: Even I have to agree I was kind of getting tired.

AnimeLover: great even Yuki Agrees wait how did she. I really should be careful were I put the swirly portal.


	11. Chapter 11

"Zero Senpai I'm sorry that Yuki would encounter that at the "Hunting Scene" I never would have expected that." Akira tilted her head as Yuki mumbled a small protest. _" She lives in a school with vampires she would have seen this sooner or later I'm just surprised that it was later. Just how unexposed is she." _

"How ever," Akira jerked her head up at the sound of the purebloods voice. " Your also at fault for wondering around that sort of place." Akira could hear Yuki's heart beat even faster as Kaname got closer. Akira shifted to a more alert position as Kaname lifted her arm and pulled the sleeve up. Her eyes narrowed as Kaname stated that level Es should have never been created. _"Hypocrite" _

The wind shifted and Akira froze Her head slightly rose as her nose twitched. As soon as the smell had came it was gone. She snapped out of her trance as she heard Zero " Hunting vampires is a vampire hunter's responsibility.

"Then why did you not kill him that time?" Akira shifted at Kaname's question and tensed when he put his mouth to Yuki's wound. He sighed as he seemed to "kiss" her wound.

"Or is it that you pity him? Kiriyu-san?" Akira jumped up and growled, barring her teeth at Seiren. She was perfectly still beside her eyes that where looking around with killer intent. Seiren's had was on Zero's neck. A drop of blood dripped from his neck causing Akira to growl. Zero's eye didn't waver from Kaname as he pointed his gun at him.

Kaname soon broke the dead silence. " Seiren it's okay. The one who spoke carelessly was me."

" _Dam right it was, what the hell was he thinking." _Akira thought as she snarled at him. Kaname glanced at Akira as Seiren moved her hand away from Zeros neck. " After all being in an area surrounded by vampires must be stressful for Akira-chan.

Isn't that right Kiriyu-san?"

Yuki whispered out Zero's name and he pulled his gun away from Kaname's head. Akira swiftly moved back to Zero, still alert and high sprung. Akira heard the night class talking mumbling about attacking Kaname she growled at some of the comments.

" Akira not attacking anyone what a smart wolf." Kaname said. Yuki's eyes widened in realization " Kaname-senpai is a "pure blood"!" Zero looked down at Akira as she nudged his hand with her nose. He moved his fingers in acknowledge " You look like it's the first time you've heard of it… are you scarred?"

"Actually, since long ago, I've been a little scared of Kaname-Senpai. Now, still a little…"

"_Well at least she has some common sense."_ Akira's ear twitched as Takuma tried to lighten the heavy atmosphere. She stretched and yond as the mood did lighten, but it was still a vampire atmosphere. Yuki glanced a Zero when he gave a heavy huff.

"Kaname-Senpai were leavening."

Akira jerked her head up at the smell of blood. "_Dam it" _she ran after Zero as he ran off into the woods. Akira stopped as she waited for Yuki. She looked at Akira and Akira took off running following Zero's scent.

They stopped as Yuki found Zero's tablets and close by Zero. Akira slowly went to Zeros side. She whimpered as she nudged him softly. Pushing him harder as he dropped two blood tablets. Akira Growled as Yuki came closer to Zero. _" You idiot! Your just going to tempt him!" _She flinched as Zero grabbed Yuki and spoke. "Ever since that time when I attacked you.. Whenever night arrived I have to eat these… But they always make me feel _disgusted." _

Yuki winced " It's painful Zero" Akira was frozen. She was having a fight with her instincts. Her twin tale side was telling her to attack Zero and stop him, her loyal side was telling her to pull him away from Yuki. But if she got that close could she resist attacking him. 

Akira quickly made up her mind as she saw Zero's fangs. She lunged at Zero and pulled both Yuki and Zero into the water. Akira could feel Yuki help pull Zero down. His eyes widened in realization as all three resurfaced.

Yuki's eyes widened as a gun went off and shot Zero in the shoulder.

"Or should I use this gun on my cute student? Stop right there vampire."

Akira and Zero stood there in shock. The silence was broken when Zero muttered "sen-sei?"

_Flash Back_

"Because of me and Akira your eyes… I'm sorry sensei. You told us to escape but we.. no I brought us both back." a young Zero said. A young Akira was at his side with bandages on her shoulder.

" you….do you want me to regret risking my life to save you two really? I didn't save you to see this kind of expression. Besides, your going to upset Akira if you keep acting like this." Toga ruffled Zero's hair as he spoke.

" Sensei, why do vampires harm people?"

"It's because there sorrowful creatures who can't denai their natural instincts. There for we must hunt them down. I, and other vampire hunters, including the Kiriyuu clan and wolfs like Akira live only for this. Do you understand Zero?"

Zero nodded "Vampires can only be our enemy."

_Flash Back End_

Akira turned as fast as she could in the water and growled at the newcomer. She stared at Yagari. "Even if it's just a light brush, the pain inflicted is great. Because this bullet is imbued with magic arts." "grrrrr" Akira growled at Yagari as he said that. Yagari looked at Akira. "So you are here." He glared "You shouldn't let him attack someone." Yagari turned back to Zero "Zero, even with your craving for blood, you should still retain your awareness. Am I not right?

Yep I'm ending it here. Gee I haven't updated in like a year. Any way I hope my grammar and spelling is better.

Tell me how you liked it. Review please.


End file.
